Lucian story
by PLLezriaLucian
Summary: A Lucian fanfic. Ian is in love with Lucy, but does she feel the same? If you don't like the pairing, please don't read.


**First of all, sorry for my bad English. If it's too bad, please let me know and I'll delete it. But this story has crossed my mind and I want to share it.** **This is a Lucian fanfic. If you don't like the pairing, please don't read. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not know Ian or Lucy personally, nor do I know anyone affiliated with them. This is written purely from my enjoyment. **

**Chapter one**

**Lucy's prov**

*_ringringring_*

I opened the door and saw Ian standing there with a boyish smile on his face. There was a new episode of Pretty Little Lairs tonight, and we were going to do a Ustream at my place afterwards. He hugged me when he came inside my little appartment. "good to see you again, Luce." He said. I smile. We haven't seen each other for a few weeks now, simply because we haven't had any scenes toghether since Aria and Ezra broke up, and it feels good to see and hug him again. "You look good Luce" he smiles. "Thank you Ian, you don't look bad yourself!". Ian had something special. He always know how to make me happy and I can tell him everything. He is always there to listen to me and I feel at ease when I am with him. It was good to have such a good friend.

**Ian's prov**

Damn, Lucy looks as amazing as always, I thought when she walks into the kitchen to get a drink for me. I like her really much, more than I should. I have a crush on her since the beginning of season 4, and it was only getting worse. I want to know if she feels the same, but I'm afraid to tell her, because I don't want to ruin our friendship.

"IAN!" I look up and see Lucy standing with two drinks in her ands. "Gosh Ian, where are you with your thoughts? I asked you how you two dogs are." I smile when I thing about my two dog I adopted. They are adorable and I can't wish for better. "I think they really love it at my place! How late is it by the way?" I ask. A look on the clock tells me it was nearly time for the new episode. I tweeted my followers that we are getting ready to start as Lucy sets her laptop at the table in the livingroom. I glance over her and see how concentrates she looks at the lapop. God, she's beautiful and I think I'm not longer be able to hide my feelings her, I thought when I joined her at te couch.

**Lucy's prov**

We were already 20 minutes ustreaming and I enjoyed every second of it. I couldn't stop laughing at Ian and his funny comments. A lot of fans asked about the identity of A, and all we could do was tell them that they were gonna find out soon.

"Oh look, somebody asks if we are dating" Ian said suddenly. I laugh and whisper to the laptop, hard enough so that everyone, include Ian heard: "He wished! He is secretly in love with me but is to afraid to tell anyone." I expected another teasing comment back but instead he laughed nervously. I didn't pay much attention to it because I saw another note from one of the fans that took my attention.

After another 30 minutes of ustreaming we said goodbye to the fans and thanked them for watching Pretty Little Liars. After I shut the laptop down I looked at Ian "We should definitely do this again, I had a lot of fun!" I said. "Yeah totally!" he replied.

**Ian's prov**

Shit! I thought when Lucy went to the bathroom. We had talked for more than an hour after the Ustream and I couldn't stop thinking about what Lucy said when a fan asked if we were dating. Did she really know? had she just made a joke? Did she wanted that? Or did she felt this way and wanted me to think about it? All those thoughts made me crazy and I knew I was gonna tell her soon how I feel about her, and ask her if she felt the same way.

When she came back from the bathroom she smiled at me "Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" she asked. Tomorrow? I raise an eyebrow and look at her confused. "Tomorrow, shooting day, the scene where Aria and Ezra are getting back together?" she said. "Oh eh yeah.. of course" I said quickly. "Dumbass" and she shook her head while she walked to the kitchen for another drink.

I've completely forgot about our scene tomorrow, and I was scared. Not only because it was a long time ago Lucy and I have had a scene together, but this was also the scene where I had to kiss her. I know, i've kissed her more, but then I wasn't in love with her. I was afraid that she would feel the difference.

Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

**Lucy's prov**

It was 11 p.m and Ian was still at my house. We talked and ate pizza, which I ordered an hour ago. We had a lot to talk about because of the fact we hadn't seen each other in a while. It felt like nothing changed, although, he seemed a little distracted today. Maybe there was something on his mind? But then why didn't he tell me? "Ian," I ask, "is there something that bothers you? You seem distracted. I looked at his face and saw there was something that he wanted to say to me, but just at the moment he opened his mouth to say something, he shut his mouth again. "Eh ehm no, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Luce." He stuttered, avoiding my eyes. I was surprised "Why do you have to go so quickly? You can stay longer if you want?" he mumbled something about his dogs when he stood up and walked to the door. "Well, at least I walk with you to the door" I said.

"I had fun today Ian, see you tomorrow then" I said when I pulled him into a hug. When I release from the hug I look into his eyes. We were still a few inches away from eachother away, and just at the moment I wanted to take a step back, I felt his lips forced into mine. We fell against the wall, his lips still against mine. I felt overwhelmed and kissed him back. As soon as I realised what we were doing I pushed him away. When I looked into his beautiful blue eyes I saw fear, disapointment and guilt. "I-I'm so-sorry" he mumbled. Before I could react he turned, walked into the elevator and closed the doors.

What the hell had just happened?

**I know, my English sucks. Should I continue or delete it? please review!**


End file.
